I'm Sorry
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: BB is in prison, reminiscing about the past. When a certain visitor arrives, and certain feelings come to surface. BBXL. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note or Time Is Running Out - Muse. T-T


I'm Sorry

(BB's POV)

It had been two years since I had been caught, I was laying on my prison cell bed. I was foolish to think that I could outwit L. I sighed to myself, trying to make myself comfortable on the rock hard bed.

'I might as well get comfortable, this is going to be my home until I die' I thought to myself. The guards here made sure I had my own cell, because they think I'm a threat to other people. Frankly, I preferred it that way. I didn't want someone to interrupt my silence unless necessary. I got up from the blank bed and made my way over to a small shelf, where a few books resided. I picked out a book with an interesting title; _Time To Murder And Create - Lawrence Block_. I had to chuckle to myself. Only I would chose a book with this title, especially considering _why _I am here. I flicked open the front cover and began to read…

After a couple of hours later, I heard the security doors slide open. I looked at the time on the clock on the wall.

Hmm, 10:30pm. Isn't it a bit late for visitors? Who cares, it's probably a person with a lot of power coming to see some other convict. No one ever comes to see me, I don't really know anyone and I don't have any family. I'm a nobody and no one cares about what happens to me. I'm just another convict brought to justice, end of. The one person I missed was L, but I will always be a failure in his eyes. I also missed music. Actually, I miss one song in particular; _Time Is Running Out_. I got up from the bed and went over to the computer in the corner of the room. I logged on and used the internet to find the song, I clicked on the play icon and the song began to play and I began to sing along;

"_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh" 

"So you still like that song?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. Turned around to see the man I had spent most of my life imitating…L.

"L…" I whispered, barely audible. The shaggy man held his arms out to me.

"So, don't I get a hug?" the raven haired detective asked. This has to be a dream, there is no way L could be standing in front of me.

"Please don't look so shocked B" L asked, putting his arms to he side.

"This can't be real, the solitude must be getting to me" I muttered to myself, turning back to the computer screen.

"B, I really am here. Please talk to me, it was such a bother to be able to visit you at such a late hour" the raven haired detective sighed.

"Why would the world's greatest detective visit me, the second place runner-up? It has to be an illusion" I muttered back.

"You really think that? I see you more than just a runner-up. You're the only real friend I have, I care more about you than the other orphans" he explained. He really thinks that? Why did I ever think that I was worthless in his eyes? I was so stupid to think that I could be worth something in his eyes by killing people. I could see my vision begin to cloud over with tears. I turned to face L.

(L's POV)

I think I'm finally seeing the child-like side of B. He sniffed, tears gleaming in his eyes. I put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I distanced myself from you, you would push yourself to be as great I know you can be…but all I did was push you to this…I'm sorry, this is all my fault" I apologized again.

"L…" he sniffed.

"Let's go home…" I announced.

"But I can't, I have to stay here for the rest of my life. It's my punishment, I _killed_ people…that's unforgivable" he sobbed.

"Yes, that's true…but, when you're the world's greatest detective you have certain…privileges. Meaning, I can have you released into my custody because you have no immediate family. Come on, let's go" I explained. I know I'm abusing some of my power, but I really want B to come home.

"L…?" my imitator asked.

"Yes, B?" I replied.

"I love you" he finally admitted.

"I love you too. Now let's go home" I replied, smiling at the younger man. I felt much better now I finally managed to tell B I love him. I closed the space between us. I gently captured his lips, his eyes slid close. After a few moments we drew apart, from lack of air.

"Let's go home, B" I smiled.

"Yes, sir" he nodded. I laced his fingers with mine as we walked out of the prison…__


End file.
